The present invention relates generally to improvements in mounting devices and it relates more particularly to an improved picture hanger device.
A highly inconvenient, awkward and frequently difficult and time consuming chore is the proper hanging of a picture on a wall. To properly hang the picture, many conditions must be satisfied. Not only should the picture be centered and at the proper level, but it should be accurately levelled. Any significant deviation from the accurate orientation and positioning of the picture is very obvious and hence highly unattractive. Numerous picture hanger devices and arrangements have been available and proposed, but these possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. Occasionally, when the difference in spacing of the wall bracket and the cooperating member on the picture is underestimated, the wall hanger is visible, necessitating redoing the clamping operation. These have been difficult and inconvenient to use and they are frequently ineffective in permitting the proper independent accomplishment of the positioning and orienting of the picture, and they are of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.